1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an internal combustion engine including a plurality of cylinders split into first and second groups, the first group of cylinders held operative independently of engine load conditions and the second group of cylinders held inoperative when the engine is under low load conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there is a tendency of an internal combustion engine such that it consumes a larger amount of fuel under a lower load condition. Thus, the need has been recognized for a new and improved internal combustion engine which can operate with less fuel consumption over a wide range of engine load conditions.